


Love Me Harder

by TheOrgasmicSeke



Series: The Erotic Adventures Of John and Karkat [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Bulges and Nooks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Human/Troll Relationship, M/M, Nook Eating, Post-Game(s), Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrgasmicSeke/pseuds/TheOrgasmicSeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days are harder than others. Some days the only thing Karkat can think about are the mistakes he made in his past. On those days, John's more than willing to help him relieve a bit of stress and help him forget; even if it's just for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse to be completely honest with you. I wanted to do this. I wanted to try something different and I'm actually happy with how it turned out. 
> 
> Title song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=szGomck3sZI) and I just love [this](https://youtu.be/xe_iCkFsQKE) song for pretty much anything sexual involving these two from now on. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When the door to the apartment opened, a swell of warmth spread over John's chest and he looked away from the TV with a smile on his face that quickly faded away. He was on his feet before he knew it just as Karkat slammed the door behind himself. The troll's eyes were dark and narrow, his lips pulled back over his fangs in a soft snarl and that was all John needed to see his lover didn't have a good day.

The bag in Karkat's had dropped to the floor and there was no hesitation when strong warm arms wrapped him up, bringing him close to a toned chest. Karkat let out a soft hiss as he nuzzled into John's shoulder while his hands came up to grip at his shirt. They said nothing as they stood in the entryway together, holding one another as if their lives depended on it.

Some days were harder than others. And those hard days were usually the worst kind of hard. There was a lot of things Karkat was capable of handling. He could handle the idiots he had to deal with on a daily basis at work. He could deal with the looks and stares from strangers because they all knew. Everyone knew who they were and what they had done and keeping some type of normality now was almost impossible. But they  _tried_.

What Karkat was incapable of handling on his own always had to do with his past. Sometimes it didn't take much. Sometimes it was just a simple small reminder of all the things he did wrong in the game and that brought him down for the rest of the day until he could lock himself away in John's arms. Those arms were his sanity and his rock. He wasn't sure what he would do without them.

Yet sometimes. Those arms were not enough. He needed more. So much more but it was never easy for him to ask. Thank fuck he had an understanding matesprite who rarely needed any amount of vocal prompting to give Karkat exactly what he needed.

John's voice was soft as he spoke Karkat's name, his fingers trailing in soft dark curls until they made contact with a stiff horn. The troll slumped, his body filling with warmth at the gentle touch. The stress faded away only slightly and as he pressed closer, his claws digging into John's sides, the human knew there was more he needed to do. But first, he had to try.

"You want to talk about it?" John asked softly, his cheek pressing against soft hair as he held his lover, his heart clenched in sympathy for the person who meant the most to him.

Karkat shook his head the best he could given his face was fully pressed into John's collar bone. "Terrors"

That was all John needed to know. Talking about it given Karkat's stressed state would only make things worse and John knew that. They could discuss it later. He had more important things to deal with. Slowly, John managed to pull away from the troll, earning a faint whine until his hands found Karkat's. Their eyes met and it made something deep inside John chip to see the stress in those eyes.

"Come on." He spoke softly, reaching past the troll to quickly flick the lock before leading him back into their bedroom.

It had taken John a while to figure out how to properly read his lover. Karkat didn't always like to ask for the things that he wanted, especially if they were embarrassing. So John figured out how to read the troll and sure, sometimes he still got it wrong but for the most part, he knew what his lover needed and Karkat had yet to complain.

The bedroom was dark and quiet and perfect. John led Karkat to their bed and sat down on the edge, pulling the troll to sit beside him. But Karkat pulled away. There was a tense moment before Karkat moved to stand before his sitting lover. John's eyes were dark in the room but there was light still flowing in from the street, cascading them in a soft glow.

With a deep breath, Karkat kicked off his shoes and let his coat slip from his shoulders. John watched on in approval as the troll tugged off the two shirts he was wearing and didn't even hesitate to remove his pants. There was a moment where Karkat considered his underwear but those were soon gone as well, leaving him naked and vulnerable in front of the only person he truly trusted to be so with.

John's smile was tender as he reached a welcoming hand out to the troll. Karkat took that hand without hesitation and slipped into John's lap, the fabric of the human's jeans feeling rough against his soft skin. They settled together with John's hands on plump hips and Karkat's claws digging into soft short raven hair. They were quiet as they searched each others eyes, taking in the warmth and love the other was happy to offer.

There was no doubt Karkat needed this more than John but that didn't mean the human didn't need this either.

Slowly, John ran his fingers up Karkat's hips and over his back til he could slip them over two lovely cheeks that leaned into his touch. Their lips met with a silent agreement and though the kiss was soft, there was a heat behind it that drew them forward.

There was little in the world that John loved more than Karkat's butt. He loved the troll wholeheartedly and there wasn't a thing about his body he disliked. But there was something about that perfectly round and perky little ass that made John's breath hitch at the right moments. His hands cupped those cheeks and gave a squeeze that made the troll above him shiver and whimper softly in his throat.

John swallowed hard, his eyes focusing on the troll in his lap as his hands moved over round cheeks, thick hips and plump thighs. Crimson peeked at him through slits as Karkat focused on memorizing John's mouth all over again. Their lips pulled and caught in all the right places, sparking heat along John's body while his blunt nails clawed down plump thighs on either side of his lap.

Neither was sure how long they sat like that, just enjoying the taste of the others mouth with Karkat's claws in John's hair and John's hands memorizing every inch of grey skin they could touch. John was sure the light in the room had shifted though when Karkat finally pulled their lips apart to lean back and just stare at his lover's face. Those plump lips were flushed red from their kissing and it urged John to kiss him just a bit more but Karkat remained out of reach, his eyes bright with a heat that made John's stomach swirl.

"Okay." Was all John was capable of saying, acknowledging he knew exactly what Karkat wanted.

The troll gave a faint nod before he slipped out of John's lap to get to his feet. John shifted back on the bed till the back of his knees were pressed full against the edge of the bed. He watched in fascination as Karkat knelt on the bed beside him before stretching his arms about his head, giving the human the most wonderful view of the body he loved so much. Then that view was obstructed as Karkat bridged over his lap until he could lay down, his stomach pressing into John's thighs while he folded his arms under his chin to rest on. He looked like a cat for a moment and that made John's smile grow enough to be noticeable as his hands hovered in the air.

They'd only done this twice and the first time had been a disaster. John didn't know what he was doing then. The second time was more successful and as people liked to say, third time was a charm. But he was still nervous. His hand shook as it pressed against a round cheek gently and his heart thumped hard in his throat. Karkat urged him on with a soft chirp but John still didn't move. The troll shifted slightly, pressing his knees into the mattress so he cold arch his back just enough to press his ass into John's hand all the more.

"K-Karkat." John whispered softly, his eyes wide as they shifted to meet crimson glancing at him over a grey shoulder.

"John." The name was thick with love and arousal as Karkat pushed himself up, leaning on one hand while the other reached back to slid over John's nape. Their lips met perfectly even though Karkat's body was twisted in an awkward position.

"I need..." John mumbled against those lips, pulling back just enough to meet crimson eyes clearly. "Tell me it's okay, Karkat. Please. Tell me it's okay to do this. I need you to... I need to know."

Karkat shushed him softly, patting two fingers against a flushed cheek. "It's okay, John."

With a hard swallow, John nodded and though the nervousness was still in his stomach he felt better having approval for what he was about to do. Karkat retracted slowly, his fingers lingering over John's cheek until he could return to resting his head in his folded arms.

John took a deep breath as his hand started to rub over the globes of Karkat's ass, warming them to his hand in a way that made the troll practically purr. John knew Karkat needed it. It wasn't a matter of punishment or anything of the sort. It was a type of stress relief that John was willing to give as long as it made Karkat smile in the end.

He was gentle at first. He had to be otherwise Karkat wouldn't find the pleasure he was searching for. John had learned the first time that going in head first didn't always work out the best way. He patted the grey skin gently, warming it and rubbing it till it flushed a pretty red color. Karkat groaned softly at his actions, his back arching as his arms stretched over his head. John could practically feel the stress pour out of his lover but it wasn't yet enough. There was still tenseness in his shoulders and the muscles of his back convulsed in a way that proved to John his lover just wasn't quite where he wanted to be.

There was a rhythm to John's pats. It was slow but with a beat to it that made Karkat's hips slowly start to move into. With the cheeks flushed to a point that John felt was good enough, he took a moment to snap his wrist and the soft slap of contact made them both jump. John tensed as Karkat did but then, the troll's body melted over his legs and the groan that rumbled through his throat went straight to John's heart.

When John didn't move, Karkat groaned again and pushed his ass into John's waiting hand. The human swallowed hard and shook his head, snapping out of his daze so he could please his lover in the way he needed best. He fondled the area he slapped with a gentle caress as a way of apology, his thumb brushing over the flushed spot before he brought his hand back only to snap back, just a bit harder than before.

" _Shit_." Karkat hissed through his teeth, his claws stretching above his head to dig into the edge of the bed, holding onto it.

John bit into his lower lip to hold back his urge to groan in response. There was something erotic about the way Karkat was spread out over his lap, his back arched and his ass perked in the air, ready for any attack John was willing to make on it. This was never something John thought he would be into. He wasn't a fan of hurting his lover in any manner and this was  _Karkat_. The troll had been hurt enough. But Karkat  _wanted_ this. He had practically begged for it the first time and though that had been a disaster, he had still asked a second time.

This was not about domination or pain. This was not about punishment or even sex. This was about relieving the bundle of stress Karkat had worked up in his body thanks to night terrors that liked to haunt his day time. John wasn't sure why this worked but he wasn't going to complain. As long as he could help his lover, he was willing to do it. He would never admit that he probably enjoyed it just as much as the troll.

John kept to his rhythm. It was slow, like a steady heart beat. One slap, one soft rub as an apology and then it continued. But with every slap, came a groan and just a little more intensity in his hand. His hand stung just slightly but he never hit too hard. He just wanted to give that soft spike of burning pain that would make the troll melting in his lap moan beautifully.

Karkat's body burned and his heart was somewhere in his throat, throbbing hard. With every slap came a groan that made his chest swell. The pain was light and mixed with a burning pleasure that interested over parts of his body. But he paid them no mind. The only thing that mattered to him at the moment was that warm hand that was too gentle at times but so perfect when it snapped against his ass.

Eight, nine, ten. John wasn't sure how many times anymore. He'd lost count. When one cheek was a little too red, he switched to the other and it was like they started all over again. He tried to pretend he didn't notice the wet warmth slipping down his thigh where Karkat's pelvis was. The liquid soaked into his jeans and urged him forward, taking his time in pleasing his lover in the way he desired.

A particularly hard slap echoed through the room and made Karkat moan so deeply, his claws ripped the blanket covering the bed. The troll arched his back and brought his ass to meet John's hand in another slap, covering both cheeks and leaving his skin flushed. He could feel the bulge in John's jeans pressing into his lower stomach and when he pressed down, he felt a surge of pride at the way John gasped and his jaw fell open.

Fingers curled in his thick hair and when John tugged, he slapped and it drove Karkat's nerves haywire. His head snapped backwards at a hard tug and there was something so fucking pleasant when John decided he could be just a bit more rough. His body was completely in John's hands and he wouldn't want it any other way. John knew what he was doing even if he didn't have the confidence to believe so.

Karkat's bones felt like pudding and his muscles barely wanted to obey his demands but finally, he was able to move and push off the bed so he could hover above his lover. John stilled in his movement and when their eyes met, Karkat shivered at the arousal in those burning blue eyes. John's hand slipped from his hair while the other cradled his ass like it was something precious before he had to move his hand so Karkat could sit back on his knees.

He winced at the stinging and John quickly moved forward to capture his face between his hands and bring him close for a kiss. Karkat's hands found the hem of John's shirt and tugged it off, tossing it to the floor so their lips could meet once again. Claws splayed over tight muscles and Karkat moaned at the feel of soft succulent skin beneath his touch.

"Can I..." John mumbled against his lips, "can I?"

With effort, Karkat pulled away from his lover so he could crawl up the bed and rest back in soft pillows. There was still a stinging when he moved but it was a pleasant reminder that he did in fact have the best damn matesprite in the universe. The stress was gone from his body, replaced with a pleasant buzzing that John was more than happy to fuel.

Blue eyes were dark with lust as John twisted around onto his knees, crawling up the bed and moaning at the way Karkat willingly opened his legs for him. His cock was hard and heavy in his jeans but he paid it no mind. It didn't matter to him right now. All that mattered was the gorgeous troll laid out before him. A troll so willing to take his kisses and love without hesitation.

John dropped to the bed, his stomach against the mattress and his lips pressed against a pudgy stomach that arched into his touch. Karkat spread his legs just a bit more as warm hands slipped up his thighs, digging blunt nails in until his head flopped back against the pillow. John's breath was warm against his skin as he dipped down to plant soft kisses along the red marks he could reach. And then his tongue was running along soft flushed skin, tasting the translucent red that seemed to get pretty much everywhere.

When John pressed his tongue flat against the wet warm nook of his lover, the sound he received made him shiver with a wave of pleasure. Claws found their way into his hair and urged him on until that tongue was pressing passed plump lips to reach the wet gold inside. Karkat's bulge was already out and at the ready, twisting against his stomach and managing to press against John's cheeks, streaking material all over them. Carefully, with heavy pants, Karkat grasped John's glasses and removed them so he could fold them up and place them on the table beside the bed. John smiled a soft thanks before he dove right back in, planting soft kisses and licks along the most intimate part of his lover's body.

" _Oh, oh John."_  Karkat moaned, his voice thick with love and arousal as he watched the human between his thighs with half lidded eyes. " _Please_."

John groaned, the vibrations spreading over Karkat's nook and making the troll twitch beneath his tongue. It wouldn't take much and they both knew that. They were swirling on a certain type of high and John was more than willing to push his lover over that edge. He dipped down, running his tongue over the length of that thick red bulge before his tongue dipped inside that nook, tasting deliciousness. He didn't even realize his hips were rolling against the mattress but apparently Karkat did and it made him moan for more, his leg hooking around John's shoulder to rub a heel against the human's lower back, pushing him harder into the mattress the best he could.

The explosion of liquid over his tongue wasn't expected but he didn't fight it, continuing to fuck Karkat with his tongue as the troll rolled his hips, riding that tongue like he was made to. Claws were tight in his hair but Karkat focused on ripping the sheets he had clutched in his other fist as waves of pleasure crashed over his body. John's name was a loud moan on his lips that neither cared if it were heard.

Their panting surrounded the room and by the time Karkat stopped rolling his hips, John was licking up his mess with a languid type of affection that made the troll purr. He tugged John's hair gently, gaining his attention and without having to be asked, John moved up his lover's body until their lips could meet. Karkat licked his face clean of any material and John just allowed him, his body sliding along Karkat's with subtle pleasure.

"Thank you." Karkat mumbled softly, his lips pressed to John's jaw as the human settled over him.

"I love you." John murmured, his eyes half lidded as he pressed soft kisses over that beautiful face. "I love you so much." He nuzzled into Karkat's neck, his breathing deep as he slumped into his lover's embrace.

"Fucking precious." Karkat purred, his eyes slipping shut before he rolled his hips upward into John's groin.

"Ah. Shit." John hissed softly, pressing his lips into Karkat's throat. "No, ah, it's okay."

"Mmm, let me."

"I already did." The words were spoken in a hushed rush and for a few seconds, Karkat wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

"Pardon?"

"I... Already did."

Warm grey hands grabbed John's head and lifted it so their eyes could meet. "Did you?" John's face flushed an adorable red and he quickly burrowed his way into Karkat's neck. "Oh wow." Karkat's laugh was a bit breathless as he rubbed a hand over John's back. "Wow."

"You underestimate how sexy you are."

"You came in your pants." Karkat mumbled, his eyes wide and his face flushed with a soft smirk curled to his lips. "You came in your pants from licking my nook."

John groaned. "Must you point it out."

"No, shit, John, that's hot as hell." He dug one hand into soft hair, petting tenderly as his eyes slipped shut. "Oh wow, that's really hot."

John swallowed hard, his heart filled with warmth and his body buzzing with the pleasant aftermath of a well earned orgasm. "Yeah well... It's gross now, can we clean up?"

"Mmm." Karkat shrugged one shoulder.

"I'll carry you."

"You're gonna have to."

A smile curled to John's lips and when he pulled back to meet loving crimson, they shared a soft smile before their lips met in a tender kiss.

Some days were harder than others. But it always helped to have someone waiting at home who was always ready and willing to give you the love you so desperately needed.

**Author's Note:**

> That is so a fucking thing. I plan to dive into more light BSDM with these two. Just a little tying up and blindfolding probably. Nothing too intense cause I'm not really into that. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! Comments and kudos keep us writers going, you know? Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Addy~


End file.
